Percabeth Shower Smut
by Lonely God
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a little shower fun after Percy returns home in the first Trials of Apollo book. Rated M because of smut. Enjoy.


**Hey guys. I'm back with MORE PERCABETH SMUT! *sounds of party poppers, trumpet fanfare and cheering in background***

 **Minor Trials of Apollo book 1 spoilers.**

 **Okay, the usual. I own nothing officially relating to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all related stories. This story is rated M and contains graphic smut. I take no responsibility for ruining your innocence.**

 **Read and review (Also, seriously guys. Some of the reviews I've seen are ridiculous and offer no insight as to your opinions of my writing. If you're gunna review, at least say what you thought of the story.)**

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN?"

That was what Percy heard when he got home from Camp Half-Blood. His attacker, a pretty blonde girl with a furious expression, was "conveniently" holding a sword made out of bone loosely from crossed arms.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy gave his girlfriend an apologetic grin. She wasn't impressed.

"You have about two minutes to explain yourself before I send you to Hades the hard way."

"Apollo showed up," Percy began, "he'd been turned into a mortal. I took him to Camp, and agreed to check in a few days. Then there was a monster attacking, and I got a bit caught up."

There was a few minutes of silence, but eventually Annabeth sighed and dropped her arms. She walked up to Percy. "You're lucky I love you so much."

Percy grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Annabeth, despite still being mad, caved in and kissed him back.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Sally Jackson asked Annabeth, sensing the time was safe.

"I'd love to, Mrs Blofis."

An hour later; Percy, Annabeth, Sally, and Paul, Percy's stepdad, were all sitting around the dinner table. Blue pizza, extra cheesy, and cans of coca cola for everyone. They made small talk, and Percy talked about how annoying Apollo had been. Soon, the pizza was gone, and Paul said that he was taking Sally to see a movie.

Sally asked Annabeth to help with her hair, and while the two women were talking, Paul pulled Percy aside.

"Now Percy-"

"Paul, if this is what I think it is, it doesn't need to be said."

The two shared a sheepish grin. "If you say so. Just… here." He handed over a bag from the chemist. Percy opened it, to reveal a box of condoms.

Percy blushed. "Thanks… But we don't need them."

"It's always best to have them, though." Paul said."

Percy gave an awkward grin. "One of our best friends is a daughter of Aphrodite. She got Annabeth some birth control pills from her mum. "

Paul chuckled. "Alright then. Just make sure you tell your mum that we had a good long talk and you took them." They both laughed.

After Percy's parents left for the movie, Percy and Annabeth went into his room and lay down on his bed. Annabeth leaned up and lightly kissed him. Percy, who'd been missing her all week while she was at college, slowly reached up and entangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. Annabeth smiled and sighed into the kiss. She'd been missing Percy just as much, and she let herself melt into the kiss. She quickly rolled over and swung a leg over Percy, straddling him. She could feel the bulge in his jeans, but kept kissing.

"I love you," Percy whispered when they took a pause to breathe.

Annabeth smiled, meeting Percy's sea green eyes with her stormy grey ones. "I love you too."

Percy grinned and kissed her again, and started to let one of his hands slide down her back. It quickly found its way to Annabeth's ass, sliding into one of the pockets on Annabeth's jeans. He squeezed roughly, causing a moan to escape.

Annabeth pulled her lips away. "I want a shower."

Percy blushed and pulled his hand away from her butt. "Sorry." He sat up as she climbed off him and stood next to the bed.

She grinned. "Don't be. I didn't say I wanted to shower alone." She winked and turned to walk towards the bathroom, making sure she swayed her ass towards Percy.

Percy laughed and got up and followed her into the room. When he got in, she had her back to him, but was facing the mirror, and looking at him with an extremely sexy grin. Percy strode up behind her. He lightly brushed the hair from behind her neck, and leaned down to lightly brush kisses across the back of Annabeth's neck. She let out a heavy breath, caught up a little in the pleasure that ran through her body. She reached behind herself, taking Percy's hands and placing them on the hem of her Camp Half-Blood shirt.

Taking the hint, Percy slowly lifted the shirt up, making sure he ran his fingers up her sides, making Annabeth moan lightly. She raised her arms and let him pull it off completely.

He then began to run his fingers over Annabeth's back, listening to the soft gasps and moans she made. It was hardly the first time they'd had sex, but Annabeth thought again that Percy was very good with his hands. Every touch sent shivers down her spine.

Percy soon undid Annabeth's light grey bra, sliding the straps down her arms. He tossed it over his shoulder, reaching around to rest his hands on Annabeth's stomach. He began to rub in small circles, listening to the small sighs of pleasure and contentment Annabeth made. He slowly inched his hands upwards, until arriving at her breasts. Annabeth made another long, low moan, arching her back slightly, letting Percy massage her breasts, feeling him pinch the nipples, which hardened under his touch. She reached behind herself, finding her hands on Percy's knee, then his thigh, then her hands found the bulge in the jeans.

Inspired to action by the small grunt he made, Annabeth spun. She grabbed at his shirt and yanked it up until it was off. She threw it aside and flung her arms around Percy's neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Percy let his arms wrap around Annabeth, his hands resting at the back of her waist, pulling her body close against his. Annabeth then pulled away, and Percy gulped at the fierce, and rather intimidating, passion burning in her stormy eyes. She dropped her hands and quickly undid the button and zip on Percy's jeans before pushing them down, along with his boxers. She had to take a second to bite her bottom lip at the sight of his dick waiting for her. She pushed him into the shower stall before taking off her own jeans and panties.

She followed him into the shower, which he'd turned on as she took off her jeans, and let the hot water run over or body for a second before she went for him again. She shoved Percy against the shower wall and stepped in, letting him encircle her with his arms, feeling his drop his hands to her butt.

She moaned as he squeezed, going a bit rough, but - as close as they were - she could feel his dick squashed in between them, twitching against her lower belly.

Percy kissed her, pressing his mouth against Annabeth's, even slipping his tongue into her mouth, where it dances with hers, and his hands continued to massage her ass. Then she pulled away. Annabeth grinned and dropped to her knees, and she wrapped both of her hands around the cock in front of her. Percy moaned loudly, closing his eyes and leaning back, when he felt the hands disappear, and then a warm, wet sensation as Annabeth slid his cock into her mouth. She took as much as she could into her mouth, letting her tongue roll around it, before she started to bob her head back and forward. Percy let his hands entwine through her hair as she sucked hard. He felt her hands come back up, one reaching around to grab his ass, while the other massaged his balls.

Percy looked down, and saw Annabeth's eyes staring up at his face as she let his dick go with a loud pop. She smirked up at him and gave the tip of his dick a little kiss before standing up.

"My turn," she said in a sultry voice, putting her hands on Percy's shoulders and swapping places with him so that she could lean against the wall.

Percy chuckled and kissed her mouth again, pushing her harder against the wall. He then let one of his hands slide slowly down her body until reaching her pussy. Annabeth shuddered and spread her legs as Percy's fingers rubbed against her, alternating between the clit and teasing at the entrance. Just as his middle finger slipped inside, his tongue also pressed into her mouth. Their tongues fought each other, until Percy surprised her by putting in another finger. She gasped into his mouth, and Percy pulled away with a smirk. Annabeth's hands, which had been against the wall, came down to Percy's hair, and pushed him down. Percy laughed a bit, and let her push him to her boobs. He kissed in between them first, going down the middle, before slowly moving kisses towards a side. He kissed slowly, and circled the stiff nipple that Annabeth tried to push his head towards, but the teasing, and the hand between her legs, meant that she didn't put too much effort into it.

Percy's head then pulled away, and she growled at him, before he went for the other side, going straight for the nipple. Annabeth gasped again as Percy sucked hard, letting it slide from his mouth, before rolling his tongue around it. He bit gently, just grazing his teeth against it, making Annabeth squirm a bit more.

He let her boobs go, and started to trail kisses even further downward, down her chest, then dropping to his knees, and across her belly, before arriving at the folds between her legs. Annabeth spread her legs a bit more for him, and looked down to watch his tongue press against her clit. She closed her eyes at the pleasure, leaning back as he had done, and let him kiss and suck at her clit.

Percy pulled his fingers out of her pussy, and let his tongue push inside her. It didn't go in much, but Annabeth felt the pressure,and squeezed his hair. Percy continued to lick, both at the hole, and at the clit, and Annabeth felt herself going closer and closer to an orgasm. Then Percy sucked at her clit, and thrust 3 fingers inside her, curling them upwards, and Annabeth lost it. She gave a yell, and her fingers pulled at his hair, and her thighs clamped together, squashing his face and hand a little as she let her body win.

When it died down, she let her thighs unclench, and Percy pulled his fingers and tongue away. He stood up and kissed her slowly. But Annabeth grabbed his face and kissed him harder, letting him feel what she wanted.

She pulled her mouth away, kissing along his jaw, until she got to his ear.

"Fuck me," she whispered. Percy nodded, and she felt the shower water start pressing against her ass, letting her lean back a little more, and spread her legs much wider. Percy grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip of it against her folds for a second before pushing it in. Annabeth sighed in pleasure as the entire length filled her up.

He went slowly at first, letting her body adjust, but quickly began speeding up. Annabeth wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling him deeper, and hoisting herself up. Percy grunted, and let the water cushion go, and pressed Annabeth's back against the wall as he fucked her. She let out moans and gasps, and started to use her own body strength to go harder.

It didn't take long before she started to feel Percy's thrusts becoming more and more erratic. She moaned extra loud at the thoughts, and pulled her body harder against Percy's, pulling him in deeper.

She heard Percy gasp, and then felt his cum explode in her, felt the heat as Percy filled her up. Percy shuddered, and Annabeth let her legs drop. Percy's dick slipped out of her, and, with a quick kiss on his lips, she dropped down and once more returned her mouth to his cock.

She just sucked and licked until it was clean, then stood up again, swallowing it all.

Percy chuckled, "Didn't realise you liked that stuff."

Annabeth smirked. "I don't really. The taste isn't as good as they say. But it's sexy." She grinned pulled Percy's hands around to her ass. "And you know I love sexy."

 **And there goes another Percabeth story. I've been sitting on this one for so long I've forgotten when I started it. Anyway, time for me to go. I have a few other stories in the works, but it could be years before I bother to get back to them. So don't expect anything.**


End file.
